


The Feather of the Phoenix

by Lastly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Myrrine and Timo tell Kassandra and Daphnae the story of how they met





	The Feather of the Phoenix

"You know mater, you never did tell me how you and Timo met." said Kassandra. She held on to two jugs of wine as her mother dug around through the small storage closet, trying to find a particular wine she thought they had been holding on to for special occasions.

"Oh, I don't know if you want to hear that. I'm not sure it's even all that interesting." Myrrine replied as she uncorked one of the jugs that Kassandra was holding, sniffed the wine, and then gave a nod of approval.

"These will be fine. But I could have sworn we had something nicer." Myrrine muttered to herself. Kassandra carried the jugs over to the large pile of pillows and blankets in the corner of her childhood home. Daphnae and Timo were still seated amongst the soft and fluffy fabrics, each waiting for the wine and women to return. Kassandra refilled all their cups of wine and just before she set the jug down Daphnae held up a suddenly-empty cup and motioned for another refill.

"Slow down, we've got all night." Kassandra said with a laugh as she poured her partner more wine. Myrrine and Kassandra settled back amongst the pillows with their partners, Myrrine in the strong arms of Timo and Kassandra with an arm wrapped around Daphnae's waist.

"She wants to know the story of how we met." Myrrine said with a grin as she looked up at Timo.

"Oh, she wants to know how I tamed the Phoenix? How I made you my Feather? That is quite a tale." Timo chuckled a bit as she thought about the story.

"Well, it starts back when _this one_ was a pirate captain..." Timo said, slightly shaking Myrrine when she said 'this one'.

"And you were just a guard on a measly merchant vessel. Easy pickings for a crew as skilled as mine." Myrrine proudly boasted. No matter how many times Kassandra has asked her, Myrrine didn't seem to ever want to say much about the time she spent as a pirate. Her mother had led a much more adventurous life that she let on but Kassandra hardly knew about any of it.

"It wasn't a measly vessel, it was owned by the biggest fabrics merchant in Athens! He paid me quite will to sit on his boat and-"

"Money well spent, clearly, since we boarded his boat, took all the drachmae and silk, then kidnapped the head guard and merchant from the boat." Myrrine couldn't help but giggle as Timo began to blush as she realized that she had walked in to that one on her own.

"Oh, so you kidnapped her and fell madly in love?" Daphnae asked.

"Gods no, we wanted to ransom her back to her employer but they would only pay for the merchant. As far as they were concerned a guard who couldn't stop some pirates wasn't a very good guard." Myrrine replied. Kassandra did her best to stifle some laughter. Timo let out a small sigh.

"I was a good guard, you just had a bigger boat. That's all." she stated.

"Yes dear." Myrrine kissed her partner on the cheek, causing Timo's tanned cheeks to turn a slight shade of rose.

"Normally what we'd do if we had a useless captive is that we'd just throw them overboard. But I decided that I'd offer her a job instead. She had managed to do quite a number on my crew before we subdued her, so I figured it could be good to have her around." Myrrine continued.

"So she became part of your crew, and _then_ you fell madly in love?" Kassandra asked. At first, they didn't answer with words, they only laughed.

"Oh by the gods no, she refused me outright. She even spat in my face!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I remember it clearly, I only tried to spit in your direction, I wasn't trying to hit you."

"Oh, well, that's so much better." Myrrine sarcastically replied. She chuckled and took another drink of her wine before continuing the story.

"So we couldn't ransom her and she wouldn't join us so it seemed like she just had a date with the sea. But I decided to be nice and instead we'd just drop her off at the nearest island and let her fend for herself."

"As far as pirates go, that really was very nice of you." Timo interjected.

"I'm a sucker for a cute face." Myrrine locked eyes with Timo, put a hand on the larger woman's cheek and gave her a deep kiss. She held the kiss for a while, seemingly forgetting that she was in the middle of telling her daughter a story (or that her daughter was in the room at all). Kassandra and Daphnae looked at each other and couldn't help but giggle at just how overly affectionate Myrrine was being. It was nice seeing her like this, Kassandra thought. With the cult dealt with and their family saved, she was able to relax and live the life she had more than earned. Kassandra gave her mother a moment longer to enjoy Timo's lips and then cleared her voice to try and get her to continue the story.

"Oh right, the story. I'm sorry." Myrrine laughed and took another sip of wine.

"We didn't see each other for years after that." Myrrine continued. "By the time we saw each other again I had given up on being a pirate captain and instead decided to settle down on Naxos."

"Settle down? You led a rebellion to overthrow the old leader!" Timo said with a laugh.

"And that was step one in my plan on settling down!"

"To start a rebellion?!" Kassandra interjected. She and Daphnae couldn't help but laugh.

"To successfully lead a rebellion, thank you very much. How else do you think I became the leader of Naxos? It just so happens that Timo had made her way over to Naxos at some point and once again found work as a guard."

"Captain of the Guard to the former leader." Tim clarified. "You know, the one you killed." Timo said with a laugh.

"So we killed that malakas ruler and ended up taking Timo as a captive for a second time." Myrrine couldn't help but laugh some at the memory of the strange twist of fate.

"You joined her this time, right? She offered you a job and you took it, right?" Daphnae asked, looking at Timo for an answer seeing as Myrrine was too busy laughing to answer at the moment.

"Oh, absolutely not. She had just killed my previous boss, I wasn't going to turn around and start working for her!" Timo answered. Myrrine couldn't help but burst out in even more laughter. She buried her face in Timo's shoulder to try and stifle her laughter. Timo ran a hand through Myrrine's hair to try and help calm her down so she could continue the story. 

"This was all back when I had a stricter moral code. Over time your mater rubbed off on me and look at where that's gotten me." Timo said with a big grin.

"Oh stop it" Myrrine looked up and playfully smacked the shoulder she had previously been resting on.

"I was ready to execute her this time since she had been part of the previous regime but then she seduced me so I gave her a small boat and told her to leave the island."

"I did not seduce you!" Timo said, surprised at what she was hearing.

Myrrine gazed longingly at Timo and spoke quietly. "Oh but darling, just a simple gaze of your beautiful eyes and I will do anything you say."

"Well then my Feather..." Timo gazed into Myrrine's eyes with the sweet look of a young lover. "finish the story." she said, blushing and laughing. Myrrine planted another kiss on her partner's cheek and pulled her big arms tighter around her.

"So I took the dinky boat she gave me, sailed to the next island over and got on a slightly bigger boat, then set sail for Athens where I got a job as a guard for a warehouse." Timo continued. "I... ran into some troubles there and had to flee and since I didn't know where else to go I figured I may as well go where I thought I might already have a job offer waiting."

"Wait wait wait" Myrrine interrupted. "You skipped the part where you burned down the warehouse." Kassandra and Daphnae both gasped at the omission of this particularly important detail.

"What- No- I didn't-" she looked at Myrrine first, then over at Kassandra and Daphnae. "I didn't burn it down, really." Myrrine, Kassandra, and Daphnae all couldn't help but laugh at how flustered Timo was getting now.

"Ok, look, I had been hired as a guard and one day I got distracted and left my post. It just so happens that during the few minutes I was away, someone swept in and killed all the other guards and set the whole place aflame. When I got back, they just assumed I must have been in on it since I was the only one still alive." Myrrine couldn't help but giggle.

"You forgot to tell them the part where you left your post because a beautiful woman had walked by and you were going to buy flowers from her in hopes that you could chat her up a bit and maybe meet her in bed that night." Myrrine managed to withhold her giggling long enough to finish her remark and then immediately cracked up. Timo's cheeks turned redder and redder with each bit of information that Myrrine revealed about the situation.

"Yes, that did happen. In my defense, she was very beautiful. I think she would even give you a run for your money." Timo tried to tease Myrrine but it didn't seem to work. The Spartan woman was too eager to get to the next part of the story.

"So one day she washes up back on the shores of Naxos and asks me if the job offer from earlier is still available because she's got a bounty on her head and is being chased by a bounty hunter or two." Kassandra and Daphnae both had their mouths agape, they couldn't imagine someone like Timo being hunted but apparently it was what had happened.

"She was wanted for arson, and for murdering all those dead guards, and then when the city guards came by to try and arrest her she beat them all to death and fled. She probably stole a boat too, but I bet she wouldn't admit to that." Myrrine said, almost sounding proud that her partner was thought to be some kind of major wanted criminal.

"I didn't beat the guards to death. If any of them died from those injuries then they probably shouldn't have been a guard in the first place." Timo clarified.

"I was so happy when she came to me and finally wanted to join." Myrrine said, a big smile on her face.

"Now that I think about it, you probably sent someone to burn that warehouse to try and get me to come back." Timo playfully accused her partner but didn't really believe what she was saying.

"I would never do that!" Myrrine defended. Timo didn't say anything in response but instead gave a knowing stare at Myrrine who began blushing. They both knew something but seemed unwilling to tell whatever that tale was right now.

"Well that particular warehouse wasn't me." Myrrine clarified, her cheeks turning quite red. Kassandra and Daphnae looked at each other, both a bit perplexed, unsure if they should ask if Myrrine had made a habit of burning down buildings at some point.

"So then I joined her little rebellion-turned-government and worked my way up until I earned a promotion to be on her private council." Timo said, proudly smiling.

"Oh" Myrrine's cheeks were still red but now it seemed to be a different kind of embarrassment. "I guess I never told you, did I." she couldn't help but let out a small nervous laugh. 

"Tell me what?" Timo asked, her head titled quizzically.

Myrrine swallowed nervously before talking. "Well, I may have had a hand in some of your earlier promotions because I really wanted to get to know you better but since I was the leader I couldn't do that with a low ranking guard." she was blushing quite a bit after this admission.

"Myrrine! You should do that, that's what bad leaders do!" Timo exclaimed.

"Well it worked out alright, it turns out you're pretty good at what you do." Myrrine said, hoping her excuse was good enough.

"You still shouldn't have done that. Oh my Feather, I don't know what to do with you sometimes." Timo smiled and kissed Myrrine's forehead.

"I at least waited until after you had joined the council to start sleeping with you. So I'm not _that_ bad of a leader." Myrrine tried her best to defend herself.

"So, Timo, then why do you call Myrrine your Feather? It doesn't seem to exactly fit a pirate-turned-politician." Daphnae inquired. Myrrine and Timo looked at each other and smiled.

"Everyone called her The Phoenix back then and when I needed her help she saved my life, as if I was brought back by the feather of a phoenix." Timo explained. She leaned in and gave Myrrine a sweet and gentle kiss.

"The Moirai brought us together... and then kept bringing us together until we finally took the hint and stuck around." Timo said with a laugh.

"Oh, I was going to say that it was Eros who did that, not the Moirai." replied Myrrine.

"What?" Timo had a confused look on her face.

"Because you're a wonderful lover." Myrrine explained.

"Myrrine!" Timo exclaimed, hoping to remind her that her own daughter was right next to her. Daphnae did her best to try and hide her laughter.

"Don't be so modest you're a fantastic lover."

"Mater!" Kassandra joined in now, but even she wasn't enough to get Myrrine to stop. Daphnae gave up on trying to stifle her laughter and just let it all out now.

Myrrine looked over to Kassandra "She's better than your pater ever was... than either of them were." she added. "I suppose they did give me two beautiful children so there is that, but otherwise she's much better. She's really very good at making sure my needs are all attended to."

"Mater!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted more about Myrrine and Timo in the game, but unfortunately Timo is only around for like two cutscenes and has hardly any dialogue. Also just in general, I wanted more about Myrrine's past. They hint at a lot of really interesting things happening between losing her family and reuniting with them but they never really go in to it much.
> 
> After Timo mentioned the Moirai (aka the Fates), I didn't know if Myrrine should say Eros or Aphrodite because they're both deities of love and such but I'm not sure which would be the one hornier for her to mention. I went with Eros because his name at least sounds hornier.


End file.
